


Dr. Pecani

by ReaperStygian



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Fear of Abandonment, Fear of being forgotton, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: There's a strange man in their living room with a pink tie.Also known as: The Sanders Sides meet Dr. Emile Pecani.





	Dr. Pecani

"He's wearing a tie," Logan whispered quietly to the others. "So he must be serious, right?" The others gave him unsure looks. Logan himself looked incredibly unsure. 

All of them glanced back at the pink haired man in their living room. "I dunno teach," Patton said after a pause, eyes sparkly. "He's watching Steven Universe, can he really be that serious? Ah- not that you can't watch cartoons and be serious! Uh. Why don't we just go say hi? We've been watching him for fifteen minutes, he's new! He's part of Thomas, he must be friendly-"

Patton went to step forwards but Virgil grabbed him quickly, jerking him back. "Are you stupid?" the emo trait hissed. "We can't just assume that! He's new, he could be any part of Thomas- even bad parts!"

"Well, he's wearing a pink tie and giggling at cartoons," Roman huffed, flicking his hair from his eyes dramatically. "I doubt he can be that dangerous."

Even their normal banter was disturbed. They had all gotten up that morning, leaving their rooms to find this... person sitting in their living room. He was watching Steven Universe, but as he finished an episode, he switched it to a new cartoon- Gravity Falls. "Oh Mabel, you beautiful soul," he whispered, rolling onto his side to keep watching TV.

The sides exchanged looks. That was the first time he has spoken. "I really don't think we should do anything," Virgil growled. His eyes were dark and he was stiff, focused on the stranger. 

"We can't logically avoid interaction forever," Logan pointed out in reply. He stepped around the corner, too quick for Virgil to grab him and drag him back. "Excuse me?"

The stranger looked up, eyes brightening. He quickly paused his show, sitting up. "Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "My name is Dr. Emile Pecani, but you can just call me Emile. You're..." Emile scanned Logan, taking in his clothes, his glasses, his tie, and how he held himself. "You're Logic, right? Logan?"

If Logan was surprised that Emile knew him, he didn't show it. He only nodded sharply, remaining as professional as possible. "Emile Pecani?" he repeated. The sanders sides didn't have last names if they did it was Sanders. "You're new then?"

Emile nodded quickly. "I was in Thomas's newest video!" he explained, eyes shining. "I'm a therapist- well, a cartoon therapist."

Patton stumbled into the room suddenly, and Logan turned half-way towards him. Patton was smiling, eyes sparkly and amazed. "Hi Emile!" he said, waving quickly. "I'm Patton! The 'dad' character! Logan here's a teacher! You're a therapist? That's so cool...! Welcome."

Emile smiled brightly, waving back to Patton. He stood up and stretched, sighing happily. "Yeah, being a therapist is the best," he said happily. "I love to help people. I was waiting for all of you to wake up- we're just waiting for Roman and Virgil, right? Thomas told me about all of you so I wouldn't be surprised."

Logan's eyes flickered back to where the other two sides were staying put, wondering why they weren't coming out yet. "That's correct," he agreed, nodding. "They should be here shortly. Will you be in the sanders sides video?"

Emile shrugged. "Doubt it, I have my own series," he said, smiling sweetly. "It's still a pleasure to meet you all though, I'm sure that even if we aren't in the same series and we can still help each other out."

Logan was relaxing now. Emile seemed like a fine person, no matter what Virgil was worried about. Patton had already been sure Emile was a great person, so he wasn't surprised. "Can we watch your series premiere?" Patton questioned excited, jumping forwards to sit on the couch. Logan followed him, curious as well. This was what Thomas had been working on then? He kept extending the date it would come out, so Logan had been a bit confused.

Emile turned the first episode on, and just as it started, Roman was suddenly there, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down. "Hello," Roman greeted, dramatically (like always) gazing at Emile. "I'm Roman, the prince."

"Hi, Prince Roman!" Emile offered his hand to Roman, which Roman accepted, shaking before letting go. "I'm Dr. Emile. We were just about to watch the first episode of my series if that's okay with you?"

Roman nodded, just curious. When Emile stopped looking to keep turning it on, Roman looked over to the others. Logan and Patton both mouthed 'Virgil' to him, but Roman only shrugged. He had been trying to convince him to go out and say hello with him, Virgil trying to convince him not to, almost in a panic. 

In the end, Virgil had seemed to give up, shoving Roman out into the open and hanging back. He probably just needed a moment to adjust was all. 

The first episode played and they all got comfortable, quickly getting into it, laughing and picking out jokes, the last member of their family fading from their minds.

And upstairs, in his room, Virgil hid under his covers, trying not to listen to the sound of them laughing and enjoying themselves. He had decided the second he had seen this Pecani that he hated him. He didn't want a new member, he liked his family the way it was.

Family. That's what they had turned into, and there wasn't room for anyone else.  
Virgil had a terrible feeling that he was going to be replaced- forgotten, again, because he was no longer the newest guy anymore. 

He already felt so alone.


End file.
